Being Nessie
by marian poe
Summary: Several years after her birth, Nessie has to deal with her father's prejudice for Jacob,his way to saint boyfriend,her family and school.being an half vampire girl is hard...
1. not such a good mornig

Chapter 1

**This is the first time I write and publish this kind of things so, please readers, be gentle and tell me if you liked.**

"Nessie, wake up! First day at school", my mother called.

_Yeah, first day for the zillion time_, I thought. "Coming." I called back.

As if it wasn't enough to do high school one more time, I had to do it with my entire family. Well, except for grandpa and Grandma Cullen.

At least, I had Jake with me.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty". _Speaking of the devil_. My big, sexy devil.

I turned in bed in time to hear my dad hissing my boyfriend "get out of my daughter's room. Now."

Okay, this was becoming truly awkward and boring to live in the same house with my family and my boyfriend, having no chances of sneaking in the middle of the night to his room and have what I craved for so long now.

"C'mon, Edward. You know I won't do anything wrong!"

"I do know that, but the thought is still there,isn't it,dog?"

"Edward, give them a brake. Renesmee promised to us that she wouldn't do anything under our roof." my mother intervened.

"Exactly. They're doing it outside, and that's my problem, Bella!"

"What? What do you mean with _outside_?"

"Okay now, we're late for school. Let's go people!" The eternal savior, uncle Emmet appeared in time to save my ass and Jake's. "What's goin' on? Jacob knocked Nessie preg –"

"Time to get off for school" I told my Jacob.

"Edward, let them be, please. Nessie is an adult now, even counting the regular human years. She knows what she wants, and so do you. I know, you're the father of the girl, but I'm her grandfather. You all, go to school, now, or you'll be late in the first day." Grandpa said to all of us.

"Jacob, you come with me, and Nessie will go with Rose and Emmet. It's safer for both of you this way right now." Alice said this last part only to me while she putted her arms around my waist. I was taller than her now, which was sort of funny. The niece looking older than the aunt. Hah.

"Why did my dad said that about _doing it outside_, Jake? What were you thinking about?" I asked Jacob in my favorite and less showy way when we were in our first class, French.

"I was thinking that, well, maybe… if you just… if Edward could just hear… bah, forget it." He looked ashamed. What was going on, for crying out loud?

"Jake…" I whispered in despair. I didn't like to see him this way, mostly due to my way too much protective father.

"Later, Renesmee, please. I will tell you everything, you know that. But later, okay? Please?" he pleaded me, almost sounding tired. I let him be for the rest of our class.


	2. a suden change in the plan

Chapter 2

"So… What were you talking about in class? About my father understanding something…?" I trailed off while kissing Jacob's throat.

We were in the living room, while the rest of the family was off, hunting.

"I was kind of thinking about the two of us, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Why don't you explain it to me? With details."

Jake pulled me off his grip, which was a first, since my dad wasn't around. "I want to love you, Renesmee. I want to be with you without having to watch my back, or at least without the dirty looks Edward gives me when I'm just thinking of you. Which is pretty much the entire time."

I laughed at this last part. "Then what's your idea, Mr. Black?"

"I want to do things his way so that I can have my way. I love you so much, I want you so much…" he kissed me ferousciously. "And I know you feel the same way. You show me that several times a day, which makes things for me even more difficult to bear." he grinned.

"You're trying to say that you want to marry me before we have sex? Is that it?"

"Yeah…I…I…" he kneeled. "Renesmee Cullen, will you marry me and turn Mrs. Black?"

"Mrs. Black sounds good for me." I smiled widely. "It sounds perfect."

"Good. So I'm only missing the ring and the parental permission, now." And then he kissed me.

"Matter of fact, you're only missing the ring." A voice said behind him. _Oops_. Forgot daddy and the mindreading thing.

_Wait a second_. What did he _just_ said? "What daddy?" I asked amazed when I was turning to face him.

My entire family was there. And they were all smiling. Esme looked like she was about to cry. My mom exploding with joy. Alice looked excited. The others were smiling calmly. And my father looked like a real father for a long time.

"Yes, Jacob Black. I give you my daughters' hand."

"Only the hand, Edward? I think Jacob prefers the all package. Ah, ah, ah." Emmet laughed.

And next he was "glued" to the back wall.

"Edward, behave in front of your son in law." I joked, imitating Esme.

And then we were all laughing.


End file.
